


Defy

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Nirvana, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: A/N: Bear with me folks I'm combining my two great loves here Nirvana and Supernatural.A wild thrill ride following the young hunter Melody Claybourne. 21 and teamed up with John Winchester and his boys Sam and Dean. The year is 1990 and John catches wind of a case in Aberdeen, a small Washington town. After catching wind of the case John decides to send Melody on the hunt solo. While in Washington Melody meets a unique trio in a grunge band called Nirvana. Melody is taken aback by the three, can she keep her cover while trying to keep the young band from getting in way over their heads?





	1. Melody Claybourne

 

"MELODY!" John hollered as unkowing me was getting charged by a demon. I turned around instantly leaping in to the hidden devils trap the black-eyed Bitch following blindly hot on my heels.

"Thanks John, that one was almost bad." I said with a nervous grin knowing John would chew my was the entire ride to Bobby Singer's place to get Sam and Dean.

John didn't say anything, he just started reading the exorcism rite. I knew I was in for it bad cause of he didn't blow up right then and there I knew it was bad cause he'd tell at me the whole ride to Bobby's and by rides end we were gonna be fighting then he'd send me away on case for a "cool down" period as he liked to put it.

When John was finished we walked out loading the stuff into the impala. Once we were loaded up and settled he began to give me his wrath.

"DAMNIT MELODY, YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED." John shouted as he threw the car into drive.

"But I didn't, I did what you wanted I got the demon into the trap. Didn't I?" I asked not seeing what the big problem was.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT MELODY! THE POINT IS YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED TRYING TO LURE THE DEMON INTO THE DAMN TRAP." John snapped turning his focus to the road.

"I'm sorry." I said barely above a whisper. I knew why he was angry he didn't want a demon kill me, considering the track record.

"I know Melody, just watch your back always as a hunter there are two rules. One you can't tell anyone and two never let your guard down." John stated.

I could tell he was still aggravated but at least he wasn't going to tell the whole ride to Bobby's like I had thought. The rest of the ride we sat in tense uncomfortable silence. I knew he'd still wind up sending me on a solo hunt because that's just what he did every time he got angry at me or we fought. I hung around because John liked having me as a partner despite the fact that I could be a little reckless. I liked working with John even though he was a bit of an ass sometimes.

*Bobby Singer's Place*

When we reached Bobby's, we still weren't talking and when Bobby greeted us at his door he knew that we had a disagreement.

"Balls, did you two idjits have another fight." Bobby asked looking my kicked puppy expression and his anger burning deep in his eyes.

"Yeah cause Melody almost got herself killed." John said with venom faintly detectable in his voice.

"John you know as well as I do that in this line of work close calls are bound to happen." Bobby said his voice low and stern.

"I know this, but with her they seem to happen all the time because she doesn't follow every direct order." John said acting as if I wasn't standing there.

"Remember one thing Winchester, I was a hunter before you and I got along just fine." I said seething mad by this point.

"Yeah and when I found you, you were half dead!" John yelled completely unaware that eleven year old Dean and Seven year old Sam were watching him yell at me.

"Both of you idjits cool it before I throttle you both. Melody inside with Sam and Dean. John you and me are gonna have talk." Bobby snapped gaining mine and John's attention.

I threw my hands up in surrender, and stalked off inside to see a confused Dean and Sam crying. I rushed to Sam's side, when I saw Sam's tears.

"Sammy, what's going on?" I asked.

"Melody why are you and dad fighting?" He asked so innocent and unaware.

"Sammy, sweetheart it's nothing, I promise. He just got angry with me because I didn't listen." I said trying to explain what had just happened to a confused and upset seven year old.

"Oh." He said with a sniffle.

"I'm okay, I promise." I said riffing Sam's hair making him smile.

"Melody, can I talk to you?" Dean asked.

"Sure." I said as Dean walked forward and took my hand and lead me into the kitchen.

"Melody, are you sure you're gonna stick around after this fight with our dad. I mean I know you'll go on a solo hunt but will you come back?" Dean asked. God he was smart for only being eleven then.

"Of course I will Dean, I've been your father's partner for a few years now. I'm not gonna let a fight come between that partnership." I said with a smile.

That seemed to put a smile on Dean's face, but only for a split second before he was asking another question.

"Melody when you leave for your solo hunt do you promise you'll call?" Dean asked.

"Of course I will Dean, you know I always do and I always make it a point to talk to you and your brother." I said smiling.

"Okay Melody." Dean said flashing me a cheesy grin.

We walked back into the living room and sat down waiting for John and Bobby. They seemed to be taking longer than normal to have their "talk". It was after about five minutes the came into the living room.

"Melody, there's a case in Washington state an I want you to take it solo. Bobby and I agreed that I need to spend time with the boys, and that we need a break. So I'm sending you by yourself." John said as he looked at me.

"Alright sounds good to me." I said putting on a smile.

"Melody you can take one of the cars I fixed up." Bobby said tossing me the keys to a car that looked like a rust bucket but ran like a dream.

"Thanks Bobby." I said with a smile.

"Call and check in and please come back without injury." John said showing a small smile.

"You got it." I said as I walked out the door to the car my gear and clothes in hand. I tended to wear a sleeveless shirt, a blue bandana tied around my head, leather pants and blue tinted aviator shades. I dressed like this because it was a reminder that if I ever got out I'd be a musician like the front man for my favorite band Guns N' Roses.


	2. It Was A Long Night

      I left Bobby's house in such a hurry I didn't get the name of the town. So Bobby called me like he always did and gave me the information. I was greatful for him because he seemed to actually care for those around instead of being a distant shut out asshole.

     I barely out of South Dakota when I needed to stop for gas. I had a long way to go. I had to get out to Aberdeen, Washington. I stopped in some run down has station, the first one I'd seen in a little bit. I knew it was the same one John would always stop at on his way to Bobby's and when we were leaving.

      "Hiya Miss Melody." The young has station guy Len said as I walked in.

      "Hi there Len." I said with a smile.

       "Heading out with the old guy?" Len asked.

       "Yeah I got meetings and stuff to do some states away and I told him to relax a little." I said smiling.

       "Oh cool, so the usual 40 dollars in gas, a pack of camels, and a soda?" He asked looking at me.

       "Yep you know my habit well Len." I said not being able to help my smile.

        "Well here lately I've been seeing a lot of you." Len said with a chuckle.

        "The old guy and I we've been at each other's throats." I said shaking my head slightly.

        "Hope it gets better for you Miss Melody." Len called out after as I started heading for the door.

       "Thanks Len." I called back as exited the station put my stuff in my car before folling it up.  Within about five minutes I was ready to go to start on the long drive to Washington state. I was getting bored sitting there in silece so I put in my Guns N' Roses cassette. Yeah I had cassettes cause most of the cars I rode in or drove that was how I listened to something other than the radio.

 

_***Aberdeen, Washington*** _

 

  I pulled up to a small run down motel in Aberdeen, Washington. It didn't look like much from the outside. I stepped out of the rust bucket car Bobby had lent me. Inside the small lobby was clean as a whistle. 

 

    Once I had checked in I went to my car and grabbed my stuff before heading to my room. I dailed Bobby's number.

    "Hey Bobby."

     "Melody, I take it you made it to Washington okay?"

      "Yeah I did. Are John and the boys around?" 

      "No they went out to eat, I'll tell them to call when they get back."

      "Thanks Bobby. Well I gotta go, I'm hungry myself."

       "Take care if yourself Melody."

       "Always do, bye Bobby."

       "Bye Melody."

 

     I hung up the phone and went to the nearest diner. It was a small run down place but it looked decent enough to eat at. When I walked in I caught sight of three guys. One was average height and blond, one was almost freakishly tall, the other had long dark hair and he was laughing at something one of the other two had said.

     I sat down and a waitress strode over to me to take my order. I kept it simple because I had to get to work and find out what was plaguing this town. I noticed they were watching me and I tried to ignore it. Somehow I knew it was going to be s long hunt. 

 

    When my food arrived it was mediocre but still edible. I really didn't have the luxury of getting really good food. It was shitty fast food or crappy diner food. There was no in between.


End file.
